Classic Easter Eggs
This is the list for Easter eggs found in Shadow Warrior Classic, Wanton Destruction and Twin Dragon. Titsubishi In Shadow Warrior Classic and it's expansions, cars will have Titsubishi written on the back. It's a jab to a Japanese car maker Mitsubishi. The Easter egg can also be found in Shadow Warrior (2013). Speed Racer In the first level of Shadow Warrior Classic, when you're tasked with getting a silver master key using an RC truck, there's another RC car right next to it. When taken control of that special RC car Lo Wang will say "Go Speed Racer Goooo!" which is a reference to a popular Japanese manga, Speed Racer. The RC car even looks identical to the car driven by the hero of the manga. Karate Kid In the Classic and it's expansions, whenever Lo Wang is left idle for some time an animation will trigger. In it, Lo Wang takes two chopsticks and tries to catch a flying fly. This is a reference to an identical scene in a movie Karate Kid. Singapore Caning Incident In the first level of Shadow Warrior Classic, there's a secret red room. In it, there's a TV monitor showing a naked, tied man being repeatedly spanked with a cane, with words Singapore GNN Live written on it. This is a reference to Michael Peter Fay canning incident. In it Fay was sentenced to six strokes of the cane in Singapore for theft and vandalism at age 18. Although caning is a routine court sentence in Singapore, its unfamiliarity to Americans caused controversy, and Fay's case was believed to be the first caning involving an American citizen. Monty Python and the Holy Grail In level 4 of Shadow Warrior Classic there's a secret area which can be reached by swimming under a rock wall, using the river. In there, a rabbit sits amidst bones and iron crusaders helmet, while behind him is a golden chalice. Lo Wang will say that this is rabbit is no ordinary rabbit. This is a reference to identical scene in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Tomb Raider In level 4 of Shadow Warrior Classic during the cavern segment, there's a jail cell. In it, Lara Croft from Tomb Raider game series is tied by chains to a wall. Lo Wang comments saying that she raided her last tomb. Besides killing her, there's no other available interaction with her. Jackie Chan In level 3 of Shadow Warrior Classic, a room with a coffin can be found. Above the coffin there's a plate with following words: "Chan. He slipped in the shower". Lo Wang will then say one of two following lines - "Welcome to real life, Mr. Chan" or "Heh, this no movie, Mr. Chan.". This is a reference to an action movie actor Jackie Chan. Sailor Moon In level 20 of Shadow Warrior Classic, on the ship there's three lockers. In one labelled D. Jones (for "Davey Jones' Locker"), there's a secret door which leads to another room. In it, Sailor Moon, the main heroine from the popular manga/anime series of the same name, can be found sitting on the bed. She can say three voice lines: at first, she'll say "I don't think my mother would approve" and/or "Maybe later, Mr. Wang" during the first few exchanges with Lo Wang, and then "This will help you on your mission" after the player interacts with her several times. After the third voice line is triggered, Sailor Moon will give you either a clip of uzi ammo or a bunny that's much smaller than a normal one, which will follow you around. The bunny acts like a normal bunny, and will die from one hit. Lo Wang has 4 different voice lines which can be triggered when talking to Sailor Moon: "Hey peaches, how bout you moon me? Hahaha!", "Hey, since you already in bed, well...", "Hey baby, you in bed? Is there room for two?", and "You good lookin', sailor babe!". Moby-Dick, Davey Jones, and Mutiny on the Bounty In level 20 of Shadow Warrior Classic, on the ship there's a cabin with three lockers in it. Above each of them are nameplates with names of men they belong to - C. Ahab, D. Jones and C. Bligh. All three names are nautically themed references. The first one is reference to Captain Ahab from Herman Melville's "Moby-Dick", while the second one is reference to Davey Jones, a ghostly pirate associated with death by drowning: dying at sea is referred to as being lost to "Davey Jones' Locker". The third, C. Bligh, is a reference to Captain William Bligh from the novel "Mutiny on the Bounty" by Charles Nordhoff and James Norman Hall. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles In the last level of Shadow Warrior Classic, there's secret area that can be reached by clicking on one of the walls in the corridor leading to the elevator. Then by running through lava, a new area will open. In it, there's four dead bodies of turtles with blue, purple, orange and red colored eye bands. This is a direct reference to a popular comic and cartoon series, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Duke Nukem Whenever Lo Wang will cause a large explosion, he will say this line - "Holy cow! Look like Duke Nukem! HAHAHA!". This is reference to popular first-person shooter series Duke Nukem. Also in Wanton Destruction final level a bill board with words, Duke Burger written on it and a face of a guy with yellow hair and sunglasses near it, the guy itself is Duke, and the sign appeared in the Atomic edition of Duke Nukem 3D. This is another reference to Duke Nukem series. Trivia * The Tomb Raider Easter egg was slightly different in beta version. It featured Lara in torn clothes and tied up mouth. For unknown reason, this was changed in the final version. Category:Easter Egg Category:Shadow Warrior Classic